


The Lady of the House

by thestoriesinmyhead95



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Pregnancy, Reader finds out she's pregnant, Reader-Insert, Steve leaves reader, Tony is a Duke, Tony marries reader, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wanda Is A Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoriesinmyhead95/pseuds/thestoriesinmyhead95
Summary: Captain Steven Rogers, golden boy of the army, how could you not fall in love with him? The romance is passionate and it doesn’t take long for you to fall into the Captains bed. It should have been a fairy tale ending, right? Not so much. Steven leaves you pregnant to chase after a friend that everyone had written off as dead. You think your life is over until Duke Anthony Stark finds you crying in the royal garden.





	1. Chapter One

“Lady Y/N, I’m so sorry.” Wanda whispers. Wanda had been a great friend to you over the years, her mother had been your wet nurse, so the two of you (and her brother) often played together as children. When it was time for Wanda to choose a path for her life, your parents helped her become an apprentice to one of the court mid wives.

“No.” You sob. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, Lady Y/N, you are pregnant.” Wanda whispers.

“I am ruined.” You sob.

“We will figure something out.” Wanda says, as she helps you off the bed. “I-If Pietro was still alive he would have married you. Perhaps we could find someone-.”

“Nobody who my father would approve of.” You sigh. “I-I think that I will go take a walk around the gardens.”

“I will accompany you.” Wanda says.

“That is not necessary. I-I wish to be alone.”

“Alright.” Wanda says, nodding her head. “But if you need to talk, come and find me.”

“Thank you, Wanda.” You say as you run out of your chambers and down the castle hallway, down towards the gardens. This time of day to gardens will be nearly empty, the perfect place to lick your wounds. You go to the farthest part of the garden, a bench, behind the large shrubs, a place where nobody would see you sobbing- at least that’s what you thought.

“I hate to see a lady cry. Is there something I can do to help you?” A man says, from behind you.

“Nobody can help me.” You sob.

“I am very good at fixing things. Perhaps if you tell me your troubles.” The man says as he sits down next to you, you look up and are surprised to find Duke Stark staring at you with concern.

“You are a man, you would not understand my troubles.” You say.

“Ah, so this is a womanly problem. Hmm let us see if I can figure it out. You are Lady Y/N, correct?”

“Yes.” You say, staring at him. “Why does that matter?”

“If my memory serves me correctly the gossips of the court were talking about how you and a certain army captain were spending quite a bit of time together about a month ago.” Duke Stark says. “Did you love him?”

“Yes.” You say. “But he has chosen the glory of battle over me.”

“His friend was captured, was he not?” Duke Stark asks.

“He was.” You say, nodding. “But they found him last month, and still Captain Rogers has not returned.”

“Ah.” Duke Stark says. “If I am wrong, please do not strike me, for my question has no bearings on what I think of your character.”

“Alright.” You say, confused as to what he means.

“Are you with child?” Duke Stark asks gently. “Is that what troubles you?”

“Yes.” You sob. “I-I carry the Captains child, but there is no ring on my finger. I-I fear what will become of me- of the baby. My father will cast me out, my friends will turn their backs on me and I cannot blame them, who wants to be associated with a whor-.”

“Hush, I will not stand to hear a lady of such integrity use such a word to describe herself.” Duke Stark says.

“My days of being a Lady are numbered.” You sob.

“You are correct.” Duke Stark says and your sobs grow hysterical. “For soon you will be a Duchess.”

“I’m sorry?” You ask.

“Marry me.” Duke Stark says. “Allow me to protect you and your child.”

“Y-You would marry me? In my condition?” You ask.

“Yes.” Duke Stark says, giving you a kind smile. “Will you marry me, Lady Y/N?”

“Yes.” You sob, pulling the Duke into a hug.

“Excellent.” Duke Stark says. “Now come, we have much to do. I still must ask your father for his permission.” 

“If you are truly as rich as everyone claims, he will not say no.” You say as you stand and start to walk back towards the castle.

“Good.” Duke Stark says. “I would hate to have to challenge him for your hand.”

“Surely you jest?” You ask, putting your hand through his arm.

“I will never jest about you, Lady Y/N.” Duke Stark says.


	2. Chapter Two

“Duke Stark?” Your Father says as the two of you enter your family’s rooms. “To what do I owe this visit?”

“I wish to speak to you, Baron Y/L/N.” Duke Stark says.

“Alright.” Your father says, gesturing to a chair, as Duke Stark sits down your parents and you sit as well.

“I would like to gain your permission to take your daughters hand in marriage.” Duke Stark says.

“Y-You wish to marry Y/N?” You mother asks.

“Yes.” Duke Stark says.

“Y/N’s dowry is no were near what a man in your position-.” Your Father starts.

“I do not care about money or land.” Duke Stark says. “I have enough of both, I only seek your permission.”

“Then you have it.” Your father says, mouth wide open in shock.

“Excellent!” Duke Stark says smiling. “Come, Lady Y/N, we have much to do if we are going to be married by this time next week.”

“A week! Why such a short engagement?” Your mother asks.

“I am needed back at Stark Manor next week and I do not know when I will be returning to court again.” Duke Stark explains.

“Very well.” Your father says, frowning a bit.

****

“Do you have a dress you can wear for the ceremony?” Duke Stark asks.

“I’ll find something.” You say. “It’s far to last minute to have something made.”

“If you want a new dress for the wedding, then you will have one. There is nothing money cannot expedite.”

“You do not have to do that.” You say.

“I want to.” Duke Stark says, smiling at you. “I have some of the servants working on the smaller details of the wedding, so we do not need to burden ourselves with dealing with it all.”

“That is very kind of you.” You say.

“I do not want you over exerting yourself.” Duke Stark says. “I will do all of the heaving lifting for this wedding. I do know how to a great party after all.” He adds while grinning at you. “I will have a seamstress come to your room later today to start on the dress.”

“I-I wanted to speak to you about something. It doesn’t have to do with the wedding.” You say.

“Alright.” Duke Stark says.

“My friend Wanda, I have known her all my life, her mother was my wet nurse and she is a midwife.” You say. “I-I was wondering if she could come live with us when we leave court.”

“Of course.” Tony says, smiling.

“Thank you.” You say.

“Now that that is settled, what kind of flowers would you like?”

“White roses.” You say.

“Excellent choice!”

“Thank you, Duke Stark.” You say.

“Please call me Anthony, or Tony.”

“Only if you call me Y/N.” You say, smiling.

“Very well.” Tony says. “Now back to the wedding plans, what colors would you liked featured?”

“What colors do you like?”

“Well I am partial to Red and Gold.” Tony says, thinking it over.

“You would look quite dashing in those colors.” You say. “You should wear them at the wedding.”

“What color will you wear?” Tony asks.

“White.” You say.

“What an unusual choice.” Tony says.

“It’s to represent the love that will grow out of this union.” You say, blushing. Tony’s grin grows larger as he uses his hand to cup your cheek.

“How utterly romantic of you, Lady Y/N.” 

“I thought we agreed you just calling me Y/N.”

“Forgive me for making such a grave over site.” Tony says as he gets on one of his knees to act as if he was begging for your forgiveness.

“You are the most dramatic man I have ever met!” You say, smiling widely.

“I am going to choose to take that as a compliment!” Tony says, not moving to get up from his knee.

“I meant it as one.” You say, leaning forward to caress his cheek with your hand.

****

“May I ask how you and Duke Stark met, my Lady?” One of the servants asks, as she places a white flower crown on your head.

“In the gardens, it was love at first sight. Tony said he saw me and simply knew he needed to marry me.” You say, repeating the story you and Tony had agreed on.

“That’s so romantic.” The servant sighs.

“Lady Y/N, are you ready?” Wanda asks, slipping into the room.

“I believe so, yes.” You say, nodding.

“Excellent.” Wanda says, giving you a sad smile.

“Actually.” You say, looking around the room. “Would all of you mind giving me and Wanda a moment alone?”

“Of course, My Lady.” One of the servants says, before all of the maids file out.

“Are you nervous?” Wanda asks, staring at you in concern.

“No.” You say, shaking your head. “Tony is a good man, he will make an excellent husband and father.”

“Then why did you need to talk to me alone?” Wanda asks.

“I do not want to leave without you.” You say. “I talked to Tony and if you are amenable we would like you to come and live at the Stark Estate.”

“Of course!” Wanda says, smiling. “Will I be leaving tomorrow with the two of you?”

“If you can prepare yourself fast enough.” You say. “If not Tony says he will send a carriage for you in a weeks’ time.”

“I will pack my things at once!” Wanda says, before gently hugging you. “Now it is time for you to go get married.”

“I can’t believe this is happening.” You squeal as you open the door.

“Are you ready, Daughter?” Your father asks, from where he was standing in the hall.

“Yes, Father.” You say as you link arms with your father. Then the two of you begin to walk toward the main part of the chapel. As you enter the chapel you can feel all of the eyes of the court on you, but then you make eye contact with Tony and everything else fades away.

“You look beautiful.” Tony whispers.

“And you look just dashing in red and gold, just as I said you would.” You whisper back.

“If the two of you are ready.” The Bishop says.

“We are.” Tony says, reaching to take both of your hands in his.


	3. Chapter Three

“How long will it take us to get to your home?” You ask as you look out of the carriage window.

“Our home and it should take about a week.” Tony says, taking your hand in his.

“I can’t wait to see our home.” You say as Tony raises your intertwined hands and kisses the back of your hand.

“I am quite positive that you will love it.” Tony says. “I can’t wait to show you all of my inventions!

“Will you tell me about them? Your inventions?” You say, when you look over at Wanda you notice an amused smirk on her face, you quirk up an eyebrow in question, but she just shakes her head slightly.

“Of course!” Tony says, smiling wildly. “I have invented several tools that make the harvest easier, also I created a machine that makes it easier for the servants to wash the linens and such.”

“You sound quite accomplished, Duke Stark.” Wanda says.

“Thank you.” Tony says, smiling at Wanda. “I learned it all from my father.”

“And our children will learn it from you.” You whisper, smiling a bit as you catch Tony’s eye.

“I am looking forward to it.” Tony says, smiling widely at you.

“Tell me about our home.” You say, leaning your head on Tony’s shoulder.

“The estate is vast.” Tony says. “Several villages fall on our land. There is a river that runs next to the forest, two rather large lakes and several well-kept gardens.”

“It sounds beautiful, I cannot wait to see it.” You say.

“You will soon enough.” Tony says.

**1 week later**

“Wake up, Y/N, we are home.” Tony whispers, gently shaking your shoulder.

“Already?” You ask, yawning, then you look out the window. “Oh, it’s beautiful, Tony.”

“You like it? Truly?” Tony asks.

“Truly.” You say. “I’ve never seen anything so beautiful.”

“And you haven’t even seen the inside of the manor.” Tony says, chuckling.

“I am sure it is wonderful.” You say.

“And if there is anything you do not like, as the lady of the house it is in your power to change it.” Tony says.

“I will keep that in mind.” You say, as the carriage stops. “Who are those people?” You ask.

“The staff, they are waiting to greet us.” Tony says, as he steps out of the carriage, then he helps Wanda out, and then he turns to help you out of the carriage. “This is Duchess Y/N Stark, my wife.”

“It is an honor to meet all of you.” You say as they all bow. “This is Wanda, she will be staying here.”

“I am Duchess Y/N’s personal servant.” Wanda says, eyeing you for confirmation, and you nod slightly.

“You are all dismissed.” Tony says, smiling at the servants, you watch as some of them take your luggage off of the carriage, and then start to carry it inside. “Y/N, this is Jarvis, he runs the household with his wife Ana.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you Mister Jarvis.” You say, curtsying.

“The pleasure is all mine, Duchess.” Jarvis says. “And can I introduce my apprentice Vision?”

“What a peculiar name.” Wanda says, staring at the tall man.

“My parents were peculiar people.” Vision says, smiling at your friend. “May I show you to your room?” He asks, offering Wanda his arm.

“Thank you, Mister Vision.” Wanda says, as she threads her arm through his.

“Well, that was interesting.” You say as they walk up the steps into the manor.

“Where is Pepper?” Tony asks.

“Virginia and Mister Hogan are taking care of a small issue in one of the villages.” Jarvis says.

“Please let me know when they get back, I want to introduce then to Y/N.”

“Of course, Sir.” Jarvis says.

“Come, Y/N, I’ll show you to your room.” Tony says, offering you his arm.

“M-my room?” You ask, your heart breaking a little. “We’re not going- I-I mean I just thought that we would- not to be presumptuous- but I-I thought we would share.”

“Oh! I-I didn’t want to presume. But I-I would like it if- I mean if you are amenable to it, perhaps we could sleep in the same bed.” Tony stammers out.

“The two of you were made for each other.” Jarvis snorts, as his eyes dart between the two of you.

“I would love to share a bed with you, Husband.” You say, as you take your husbands arm.

“Excellent!” Tony says, beaming.

“I will inform the staff.” Jarvis says.

“Perhaps after we freshen up, you would be willing to show me the gardens?” You ask, as you and Tony walk up the stairs.

“Of course, My Darling.” Tony says.


	4. Chapter Four

You have been at the Stark estate for a month, and it has been the happiest month of your life. Tony was kind and funny. He spoiled you with not only things, but also with love. He is already so excited to be a father, always talking about what he wants to teach the baby, the different games he will play with them and the places that the three of you would travel to.

“I have a present for you.” Tony says, breaking you out of your train of thought.

“I-I do not need anything else, you have already been so generous.” You murmur, brushing your fingers across your husband’s cheek.

“I know, but I enjoy spoiling you.” Tony says, between leaving small kisses on you neck. “I’ve never had somebody to buy presents for before. I quite like it.”

“I love you.” You giggle. “Oh!” You gasp, realizing what you had just said.

“I love you too.” Tony whispers, his eyes going soft. The two of you slowly start to lean into each other, just as your lips touch you heard the box on the floor making a noise.

“Did that box just bark?” You say against your husbands lips.

“Oh! Your present!” Tony says, pulling away from you. He leans down and picks up the box, placing it on the table. You notice several small holes cut into the top of the box. “Go on, open it!” He adds, smiling widely at you. So you nod, and take the lid off of the box.

“Oh my God!” You squeal. “A PUPPY?!

“Do you like him?” Tony asks.

“I love him! Thank you, Darling!” You say, before kissing your husbands cheek. “Does he have a name?”

“I have been calling him Dummy, but you can change his name if you want to.”

“Why on earth would you call such a cute little puppy Dummy?” You ask, scandalized by your husbands choice in name.

“Many reasons.” Tony says, chuckling at your outrage. “He keeps running into walls, spilling his food and water and he keeps barking at my machines.”

“Well since you gave him to me, I suppose I will keep the name.” You say, cuddling Dummy to your chest. “But I cringe at the thought of what you will want to name our children.”

“I’ve actually been thinking about that.” Tony says. “If the baby is a boy I think we should name him Edward, it’s my middle name.”

“I like that.” You say, smiling at Tony. “What if it is a girl?”

“Maria, after my mother.” Tony says.

“I’ve always liked that name.” You say, putting Dummy down onto the floor. “Y-You are alright naming this baby after you or your mother? Even though it- even though the baby is not truly yours?”

“This baby is truly mine.” Tony says, pulling you into a hug. “I will be the one who wipes their tears when they are upset. I will be the one who checks under their bed for monsters. I will be the one who they call papa.”

“You are the most perfect man I have ever met.” You whisper, before kissing your husband.

“Well, my love, you are perfection personified. So I suppose it is a good thing that we found each other.” Tony murmurs against your lips.

“We would have been wasted on anybody else.” You giggle, as Tony sits and then pulls you into his lap.

“Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?” Tony asks.

“No, do you?” You ask.

“Just some things I have to look at after dinner.” Tony answers. “But I am free until then.”

“Well, what will we do with all of that free time, husband?” You ask, grinning at him slyly.

“I have a few ideas.” Tony says, leaning in to kiss you, but before his lips meet yours Dummy starts whining, scratching at Tony’s leg.

“I think Dummy has some ideas of his own.” You laugh, leaning down to pick up the puppy.

“Shall we take him for a walk around the gardens?” Tony asks, scratching one of Dummy’s ears.

“That sounds lovely.” You say, moving to get up from Tony’s lap.

“So do you think the baby will be a boy or a girl?” Tony asks, taking your hand as he stands.

“I think it will be a girl.” You say, as the two of you walk out of your chambers. “What do you think?”

“I think it will be a girl too.” Tony says.


	5. Chapter Five

“I have to get up.” Tony murmurs, kissing your cheek.

“Nooo.” You whine. “When it’s just me in bed I can’t get comfortable. Stay in bed with me today.”

“I have to go to the village today.”

“I’ll go with you! It’s been so long since I’ve gone to the village.”

“Wanda said you must stay in bed.” Tony says.

“But lying here all alone is so boring.” You whine.

“Wanda will be here soon with food for you. I am sure she can keep you entertained while I am away.”

“How long will you be gone?” You ask.

“I should be home for dinner.”

“Very well.” You whisper. “I will miss you while you’re gone.”

“Just think, only a month to go and we will have our child here with us and all of us can go to the village together.”

“I can’t wait.” You say, smiling.

“Neither can I.”

“I love you.” Tony says, before chastely kissing your lips.

“I love you as well, Husband.”

**1 month later**

“H-How is she?” Tony asks when Wanda walks out of the bedroom.

“She is resting.”

“And the child?”

“A little girl, you have a daughter Duke Stark.”

“Than-Thank you, for everything.”

“There is no need to thank me, Duchess Y/N is my friend.” Wanda says. “You can go in now if you wish, just let her rest, alright?”

“Alright.” Tony says, before making his way the room the two of you share.

“Tony, come hold your daughter.” Ana whispers and Tony nods before walking across the room.

“Hello, Maria.” Tony coos as he takes the baby into his arms. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Tony.” You slur, turning your head to see him holding your baby.

“You should be resting, darling.” Tony say.

“Let me see her, then I will rest. I promise.” You murmur.

“Alright, my love.” Tony says, as he carefully lays the baby in your arms.

“She’s beautiful.”

“Just like her mother.” Tony says, smiling at you.

****

“Are you in here?” Tony asks, gently knocking on the door of the nursery.

“Shh. Maria is sleeping.”

“Are you watching our daughter sleep?” Tony ask, amusement lighting up his eyes.

“She is perfect, is she not?”

“Just like her mother.”

“Every time I look at her I feel like my heart will just burst in happiness.” You sigh.

“Me too.” Tony murmurs, before kissing your head. “So what do you think she will be like when she is older?”

“A genius, just like her Father.” You say, smiling at Tony.

“Brave like her Mother.”

“She’ll give the court hell when she is of age.” You say.

“Naturally.” Tony says, smirking. “All of our children will.”

“A babe just put in the cradle and you already speak of more children.” You ask, chuckling.

“Well- uh- you have spoken of having more than one child in the past- and I just- I am sorry.” Tony stammers.

“I jest, Tony.” You say. “Of course I want more children.”

“So, Maria, do you want a little brother or a little sister?” Tony asks to the sleeping baby.

“Perhaps she will tell us when she wakes, darling.” You say, taking Tony’s hand in yours, before raising it to your lips so you can kiss it.

“Perhaps she will.” Tony says, smiling.


	6. Chapter Six

“So I went and talked to Wanda today.”

“You talk to Wanda every day, my love.” Tony says. “What makes today so special, has Vision finally asked for her hand?”

“We will all be old and gray before he finally takes notice that she returns his feelings.” You say, snorting.

“Then what did Wanda and you discuss?” Tony asks, but before you can respond Maria comes toddling into the room.

“Papa! Mama!” She yells as she stumbles towards the two of you.

“Hello, my darling.” Tony says, as he takes her onto his lap.

“I’m sorry for bothering you, my lord, we were walking past with the young Lady Maria and she heard your voices.” One of the servants says.

“It is alright.” Tony says. “We were going to come get Maria from your care so we could all go on a walk through the garden. The two of you are relieved from your duties for the rest of the day.”

“Thank you my lord.” One of the servants says as they both curtsy.

“Do you want to go for a walk Maria?” You ask, tickling your daughter’s tummy. “Maybe we can pick some pretty flowers.”

“Ya!” Maria squeals and both you and Tony laugh.

“Oh! So what was it that you and Wanda discussed?” Tony asks as the three of you make your way down the stairs towards the gardens.

“Maria is going to be a big sister.”

“A new baby? Truly?” Tony asks, smiling widely.

“Yes.”

“Did you hear that, Maria? You’re going to be a sister!” Tony exclaims as he gently tosses Maria in the air.

“Gently darling.” You chuckle, listening to Maria shriek with delight.

“You have given me a life full of love, thank you.” Tony murmurs, kissing your forehead.

“Don’t thank me for that, for you have done the same for me.” You whisper, looking deeply into your husbands eyes.

“Mama! Flowers!” Maria says, extending her arms towards you.

“Yes, yes.” You say, taking your daughter into your arms. “Let us go look at the flowers.”

“Maybe I should carry her, in your condition you shouldn’t be carrying anything.” Tony frets.

“I am not even showing yet.” You scoff. “I am not going to stop carrying my daughter.”

“Very well.” Tony says. “But if you grow weary…”

“I will tell you at once.” You say, rolling your eyes.

****

“You are growing very large.” Tony murmur.

“Just what every wife wants to hear from her loving husband.” You sigh, putting your book down on the night table next to the bed.

“That is not what I meant. I’m just concerned about your health.” Tony murmurs as he lays down next to you.

“Wanda says I am growing a strong healthy baby boy and that is why I am so much bigger this time.”

“That is what they always say before the mother dies.” Tony murmurs. “I-I cannot lose you, Y/N.”

“You are not going to lose me.” You whisper before kissing Tony’s lips. “I promise.”


	7. Chapter Seven

“Y/N, you need to push.” Wanda says.

“I-I can’t.” You sob.

“You must.”

“I’m sorry.” You cry.

“Think about Tony, think of Maria, if you do not push you will die and they will be left without a wife and without a mother.”

“Alright. I-I will try.”

****

“Y/N?” Tony asks, walking into the room.

“Come meet your sons, my love.”

“Sons?” Tony murmurs.

“Yes.”

“T-Twins?”

“Yes, my love.” You chuckle. “You seem a little shocked, perhaps you should sit down.”

“What should we name them?” Tony asks, taking one of the babies from your arms.

“Well we already have the name Edward picked out.” You say, as one of your sons lets out a small cry.

“Are you telling us you want that to be your name?” Tony coos, looking at the baby.

“I think he is.” You say, smiling. “What should we name the other one?”

“I do not know. You should choose.”

“Theodore.” You whisper, looking down at the baby.

“Excellent choice.” Tony says.

“Is Maria still awake? I want her to meet her brothers.”

“She went to sleep about an hour ago, but I can go wake her up if you wish.”

“No, she can meet them in the morning.” You say.

“Alright, my love.”

****

“Mama! Mama!” Maria calls as she runs into your room and jumped onto the bed, at the age of three she was quite an energetic little girl. “Papa said the baby is here!”

“There are two babies.” You say, smiling at your daughter.

“TWO babies?” Maria asks, eyes going wide.

“Yes, little one, you have two brothers.”

“Can I see them?” Maria asks.

“Of course, you are their big sister after all.”

****

“They’re so little, Mama.” Maria says, her nose scrunching up a bit, a habit she has picked up from Tony.

“They will grow.” You say. “Just as you did.”

“I was never that small.”

“Yes you were.” Tony says, chuckling.

“Really?”

“Everybody was at one point. Even me and your Papa.” You say.

“Even Papa?” Maria asks, and both you and Tony start to laugh.

“Even me.” Tony says. “Now this is your brother Edward.”

“Hello Edward, it is nice to meet you.” Maria says.

“And this is your brother Theodore.” You say.

“I like them.” Maria says, after looking at her brothers for several minutes. “Can I have more little brothers? Or maybe a little sister?”

“Maybe.” You say, grinning at Tony over Maria’s head.

“Can they play dolls with me?” Maria asks.

“When they’re a bit older.” Tony says.

“I can’t wait!” Maria says.

**2.5 years later**

“Mama!” Maria calls “Theo broke my doll!”

“Shh.” You hush. “Victoria is sleeping.”

“She’s always sleeping.” Maria huffs.

“She’s a baby.” Tony says, smiling at Maria. “Now let me see this broken doll of yours. Perhaps I can fix it.”

“Thank you, Papa.” Maria murmurs.

“Excuse me, my lord.” A servant says, as she enters the nursery. “It is time to prepare the children for bed.”

“But my doll, Papa!” Maria says, eyes watering.

“Go get ready for bed, Maria. I will have your doll fixed by morning.”

“Thank you Papa.” Maria says. “Good night!”

“Good night, Darling.” You say, kissing your daughters forehead.

****

“You should probably go to bed without me.” Tony says. “I don’t know how long it will take to fix Maria’s doll.”

“I don’t mind.” You say, looking up from your book.

“You are already in your night clothes.” Tony argues.

“They are comfortable.” You say. “And I am in bed, I just don’t want to sleep without you.” 

“Very well.” Tony says, smiling at you.

****

You jolt awake sometime in the middle of the night, the first thing you notice is that Tony is missing. This confuses you but then you hear voices floating up from down stairs, so you get out of bed and make your way towards the stair case. When you get there you pause hearing not one but two familiar voices.

“I am sorry for the intrusion, Duke Stark, but our carriage was seriously damaged and when I saw we were close to your estate I thought it was the perfect time for a very overdue visit with an old friend.”

“Tony?” You call, hiding behind the wall.

“Everything is alright, my love. We just have several unexpected guests.” Tony says, reaching his hand out towards you, you move from behind the wall and make your way over to Tony. “May I introduce the lady of the house, Duchess Y/N.”

“Y/N?”

“Hello, Captain Rogers, it has been a long time.” You say.


	8. Chapter Eight

“I do not understand? You married Anthony?”

“Yes.” You say nodding, “We married about a month after you left.”

“So soon? You barely gave me a chance to come back!” Steven yells, voice cracking.

“There were pressing matters that could not wait!” You sneer.

“What could have been so important-?” Steve starts.

“Mama?” Maria yawns as she walks down the stairs. “I heard voices.”

“Papa’s friends decided to visit, you can meet them in the morning.” Tony says as he picks up your sleepy daughter.

“Okay.” Maria mumbles into Tony’s shoulder.

“Come on, I’ll tuck you back into bed.” You say, taking your daughter into your arms. Then you walk towards the stairs. “Don’t be too long, Husband.”

“I’ll be up soon.” Tony says, nodding.

“You better be.” You say, smirking before leaving the room.

“H-How old is – Tony is she-?” Steve stammers.

“I am sure you and your companions would like to rest after having such a long night. The servants will show you all to the guest rooms.” Tony says.

“Thank you.” The red headed woman says.

“I will see you all at breakfast.” Tony says before following after you.

****

“So you and Steven are friends?” You ask as your husband enters your bedroom.

“We were.” Tony says.

“So all of those years ago when you approached me?” You ask.

“I already knew what transpired between the two of you.” Tony says, nodding.

“Why did you never tell me?”

“I didn’t want it to color your opinion of me.” Tony whispers. “Now that he is back are you going to run off with him?’

“What kind of question is that?” You ask, chuckling. “I love you, you are my everything, the love of my life, the father of my children.”

“I love you too.” Tony murmurs before kissing you. “Are you mad at me for not telling you?”

“A bit.” You say. “Just promise me that you will never keep a secret from me again.”

“I promise.” Tony whispers.

“Excellent, now let’s get to bed. I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a long day.”

****

“Mama, can I have more jam?” Maria asks.

“You already have quite a bit piled onto your biscuit.” You say.

“Alright.” Maria sighs.

“Uh-uh!” Victoria babbles, reaching for her little toy that was sitting on the table.

“Here you go, darling.” You say, handing your baby daughter her rattle. She takes it out of you hand and smiles up at you, from her place on her lap.

“I am sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if I could join you for breakfast.” The red headed woman says.

“Of course, please sit.” You say, motioning to one of the many empty seats. “My husband should be down any minute, he took the twins and our dog out for a quick walk.”

“Thank you.” The woman says, as she sits down.

“Forgive me, but we were not properly introduced last night.” You say. “I am Duchess Y/N Stark, but you may call me Y/N.”

“I am Lady Natasha Barnes, James is my husband.” Natasha says. “I would like to thank you for your hospitality.”

“You are most welcome, Lady Natasha.” You say, smiling.

“Please call me Natasha.”

“I’m Maria and this is my baby sister Victoria!”

“It’s very nice to meet you.” Natasha says, smiling a bit at your daughters. “Everyone else should be down soon, I believe they were all just waking up when I left the guest wing.”

“We have more than enough food for everyone.” You say, smiling. Before Natasha can say anything else, the door of the dining room opens and you see your husband and sons enter the room.

“Mama! Mama!” Your twins call as they run towards the table. “Dummy ate dirt!”

“Really!?” You ask in mock surprise.

“Uh-huh!” Edward says, as he sits down next to Maria.

“Can Dummy eat with us, mama?” Theodore asks, sitting next to his brother.

“Dummy is a dog, honey.” You say, laughing. “He can’t hold the silverware.”

“Victoria can’t hold a spoon.” Maria says. “And she’s sitting in your lap.”

“Victoria will learn how to hold a spoon when she’s older.” Tony says as kisses the top of your head.

“Papa, can we play outside today?” Maria asks.

“Perhaps.” Tony says.

“Don’t you have to go the village later today?” You ask.

“I rescheduled.” Tony says.

“I hope that you did not cancel your plans on account of us, Duke Stark.” Natasha says.

“Well as your host it would have been rather rude of me to just disappear all day.” Tony says smiling.

“Mama, I am done eating can I go play?” Maria asks.

“Of course, darling.” You say. Then Maria get up and wonders towards the door of the dining room, but before it she can open it, somebody from the other side does.

“Hello.” Maria says to whoever is on the other side of the door. “I’m Maria.”

“I’m Steven and this is James. We’re friends of your father.”

“I know.” Maria says, “Papa told me last night. I am going to go play now.”

“Alright.” Steven says, chuckling softly. Then he and James walk all of the way into the dining room. “Y/N, Anthony, I was hoping we could talk?”

“Of course.” You say, as your eyes dart to Tony who face was extremely pale.

“We can go to my study.” Tony murmurs.

“Let us go now” Steven says, a bit gruffly.

“We should all finish breakfast first.” You say.

“Very well.” Steven says, his eyes growing stern.


	9. Chapter Nine

“Alright, speak your peace.” You say as you sit down next to your husband.

“Maria.” Steve says. “She is mine.”

“No.” You say shaking your head.

“Y/N.” Tony sighs, taking your hand in his.

“No! She is not his, Tony!” You yell, jumping up. “She’s our daughter!”

“Do not try to deny this.” Steve sneers.

“When is her birthday?” You ask, glaring at Steve.

“I’m sorry?” Steve asks.

“What’s Marias favorite color? Her favorite doll or her favorite book? What’s her bedtime?” You yell.

“I’ve only met her yesterday!”

“Exactly!” You yell.

“I do not understand why you are the one yelling.” Steve sneers. “You have robbed me years of being her father.”

“She may be of you, but you are not her father! Tony is!” You yell. “He saved us from a life of destitution, because of Tony, Maria will be able to live any sort of life she want! She will be able to choose her husband and if she has no wish to marry, she will not feel pressured to do so!”

“You should have told me!” Steve says as he paces around the room.

“When?” You laugh. “You left before I even knew.”

“You could have written to me!”

“How?” You yell. “You didn’t tell me where you were going! Only that you needed to save Bucky!”

“So you latch yourself onto the first rich man you could find?”

“Enough!” Tony yells, as he stands. His sudden outburst surprising both you and Steve. You had almost forgotten Tony was in the room with the two of you. “I understand why you are upset Steven, but-.”

“Do you?!” Steve asks, in a huff. “Do you really?”

“You are upset that you were not told about Maria.”

“Why didn’t you tell me Tony?”

“I didn’t know where you were!” Tony sighs. “And by the time I did Maria was three.”

“I will claim her, as my daughter.” Steve says, crossing his arms.

“No.” You say.

“Absolutely not.” Tony says, agreeing with you.

“You say you are her father and I am not denying that. Not to you, not anymore.” You whisper. “But part of being her father-her parent- is doing what is best for her-.”

“Knowing her father is what’s best-.” Steve starts.

“No.” You say. “It’s not.”

“How is it-?”

“If you claim her as your daughter in front of the court, Maria will be labeled a bastard. Think about what that will do to her!”

“Y-You’re right.” Steve whimpers as he stumbles back until he falls into the chair. 

“I’m sorry.” You whisper.

“If it helps, she is a happy child, who is loved.” Tony says.

“So is this it then?” Steve asks, before letting out a hallow laugh. “Am I never to know my kin?”

“I’m sorry.” You whisper again.

“No.” Steve says, shaking his head. “I-I understand why the two of you wed, why it was necessary. It-It just hurts to know that I will never know my child- I know you said she is- I know I will never be her father, but it still- it hurts.”

“You could be our children’s Uncle.” Tony says, giving you a quick look to gage if you would be opposed to this idea. 

“An excellent idea.” You say.

“You would both be alright with that?” Steve asks.

“We would not have suggested it if we were not.” You say.

“You and your friends should stay awhile.” Tony says. “Unless the three of you were heading somewhere.”

“Just home.” Steve says. “But I would quite like to stay, to get to know the children.”

“Then it is settled.” You say, smiling. “You and your friends will stay here as long as you wish to.”

“Thank you.” Steve murmurs, bowing his head down a bit.


End file.
